


Alias

by babblegum



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblegum/pseuds/babblegum
Summary: Just a short fluffy drabble.See notes at the beginning for the prompt.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Person A and B act as arch-nemesis but their secret identities are basically living together. // source: Tumblr

Beatrix was on the kitchen counter of her and Loki's apartment, just sitting comfortably with legs crossed and a bowl of fruit loops in hand while her other hand took hold of the spoon, scooping the contents and sending it in her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the television.

Just then Loki strode in the area while buttoning his dress shirt and smoothing back his ebony locks. He gave her a soft peck on the check and was about to leave before being called out by Beatrix with a hum, he retraced his steps and stood in front of her. "What's wrong, love?"

She swallowed her cereal and placed down the bowl, "6 pm, downtown. Start a riot. Don't forget." she utters while fixing up his tie.

He smirks at that and gave her a nod, "Sure. Don't forget to hit me right through here." he says and gently took her hand and placed it over his chest. To which she giggled and pushed him softly away, "Go, you'll be late."

He gave her a deep chuckle before walking out of their shared abode and left. Proceeding to his day.


End file.
